Animals, especially dogs, attempt to escape from fenced enclosures by digging under the fence, and by squeezing through crevices in the enclosure. Upon escape from the fenced enclosure, the dog is exposed to traffic, and frequently provides an unseen traffic hazard and becomes the victim of an accident. It would be an improvement in the art to provide an animal collar, adjustable through a wide range of sizes, which is easily applied to and removed from the neck of an animal such as a dog, and when applied will extend completely around and project radially from the neck a sufficient distance to restrain the animal against escape from a fenced enclosure without, however, interfering with the freedom of the animal within the enclosure.